A Heroes Journey
by Jade Mahoneysuckle
Summary: AU John (The Doctor is human) and well the title explains everything Donna, Jack, Rose (a little bit), The Doctor,


**OK, hey so I'm writing this for class so characters should be recognizable but not too recognizable. Please help me make this beautiful.**

**I don't own anything recognizable.**

"I'm off to see the wizard the wonderful Wizard of Oz," he sung happily. He twirled around, saw his mom and promptly said, " He's going to give me a brain."

His mother smiled, "Are you all packed?"

"Yes."

"Come here then, give your Mom a hug." as his tall lanky form was wrapped into her familiar warm embrace she whispered, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too." Tears came and threatened to spill over. John took a deep breath let go, and said, "Christmas. Ok, I'm coming back for Christmas."

He saw his mom nod as he got into the car. To infinity and beyond! Wow, two childhood references in under and hour. Someone might think you don't want to go

The drive to John's new school was a long one. In fact it took 4 days and 3 nights, and on those nights he stayed in inns or hotels. Like people do. Bo's inn, The Red hotel and finally at the Blaid Ddwrg. Which was a rather odd name but he let it go.

Upon arriving at at the University of Delaware, he found that it was actually pretty vacant. There were people there obviously, but only a few. Maybe the others had gotten here before him or perhaps I'm early. Anyway gotta head to the office.

After John had gotten the key to his dorm and settled in, he explored campus a little. He found the library and the gym which was where there were the most people. Getting tired he returned to his room to find someone was there. His roommate he supposed.

"Hi, I'm John."

The muscular fellow twirled around actually pretty gracefully, surprised, "Oh hey, I'm Jack." he offered his hand. And John took it.

The next few weeks went on without problems albeit a bit strangely. Hardly anyone was around but the classes were always full. Never mind the fact that they didnt really talk, or make any sounds whatsoever.

He was beginning to think that he wasn't actually at school, that he was actually in a psych ward somewhere. When he asked Jack whether he had experienced anything strange. Jack always shrugged it off and suggested they play some one on one of some sport or another. That didn't really help him in any way but his physical appearance, aka he was gaining muscle.

That night after class he got to his room a little before and heard someone, a woman say, "You really put a lot of effort into that skinny strip, didn't ya. He's actually not even a skinny strip anymore."

"Yeah and I'd appreciate if you'd leave before you spill all my hard work down the drain."

"Ya know I can't do that. We can't wait anymore. The games are next week. This can't really be introduced slowly. She said it would take him a while to be ok. He has a whole week if we tell him now, and you KNOW he has to compete."

John stepped into the room and saw a very ginger woman talking to Jack.

"Jack. Miss."

The lady in question turned around and asked, "Miss? Do I look single?"

Jack rolled his eyes and looked at John as he motioned to the woman, "This is Donna. I assume you heard some of that."

"Yeah. Yeah, I did."

"Whelp, since it was your great idea Donna dearest, you explain the situation."

"Fine!" She huffed, blowing at her bangs, she turned back to John, stepping towards him. "I'm going to say it quickly like ripping off a band aid, OK. Then you're going to ask questions alright?"

He was getting pretty frustrated at this point.

"There are monsters. Ya know like the Greeks talked about. Half beasts and such. You, dear boy, have to compete against them for control of the planet."

His frustration turned to anxiety, he looked to Jack and found that he wasn't shocked at all, "You're insane. You can't honestly believe that. The only weirdos around here are you two!"

He thought for a minute, "If there are monsters, where are they?"

Donna looked puzzled for a moment. "They're the students you've been seeing around. I know you thought it was funny that there weren't a lot of students."

"I guess it was odd but that doesn't mean they're monsters."

"Are you trying to say humans aren't monsters in there own way? Huh? But if you need proof," she reached into her purse and pulled out some crappy 3D glasses that you used to get at movie theaters. "Wear these around. You'll soon see."

Then she was gone, without a sound.

He turned to Jack again. "So what are you supposed be."

"Your trainer."

"Right. Of course." He threw his hands into the air. "What else would you be."

The next day was weird to say the least. Weird, though was a major understatement, looking through those fake 3D glasses, he saw the stuff of nightmares, mythical beasts from everything you've ever heard of. There was a Griffen, a Sphinx, a Dragon, a unicorn, minotaurs hauling weaponry and food. John realized now, why the stadium was so big. That was where they were competing.

Donna was in their dorm again when he returned and John was armed with questions.

"How was I unable to see them before? Like what is this? Science? Magic?"

"Some sort of shimmer device, so you humans don't do, well, wot you do to everything you don't understand."

"What do you mean 'wot you do to everything you don't understand.'?" he questioned, copying her british accent.

"What about this competition you talked about. Why? Why do I have to compete?"

"You're the human representative, and this is very real I assure you."

By this time he was sitting on his bed, this was unbelievable. "Now I know your lying. No one would want me to represent anything let alone the whole human population."

"Oh honey, this isn't like the president. People don't vote for you. This is fate, this is blood. A century ago, one of your ancestors fought for the human race, and a century before that, and a century before that since the beginning of the human race."

"Why my ancestors."

"Well, hon, that's above my pay grade. But I assume it has something to do with the Morai."

"Morai as in the Fates?"

"Ye, I work for them. I tell you wot, I don't know what they did without me."


End file.
